poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Optimus Prime and Twilight vs. Megatron
This is how Optimus Prime and Twilight vs. Megatron goes in My Little Pony Transformers. see Twilight using her magic to hold the Allspark Megatron: Give me the Allspark and you may live to be my student. shakes her head Twilight Sparkle: I can't accept. I was a student but now I'm a princess. Megatron: So be it. flies away and Megatron transforms to jet mode and follows her Optimus Prime: Hang on, Twilight! transforms to truck mode and follows them Twilight Sparkle: I'll never give it to you! Megatron: Oh, so unwise. Twilight Sparkle: You think that's unwise? him in the face How's that for unwise? Megatron: I'll show you unwise. to robot mode punches Twilight in the chest and kicks her to the ground approaches Twilight and turns his right hand into a mace. Megatron: Misdirect, Twilight. You would've made a fine Decepticon. brings his mace down on Twilight, but she creates a force field Twilight Sparkle: I chose my side. gets to her feet see Optimus, Megatron and Twilight face to face looks between the two leaders, wondering who she should give the AllSpark to Megatron: My...Allspark. Optimus Prime: Twilight, put the cube in my chest! Twilight Sparkle: Okay. goes to but has second thoughts and goes to Megatron Optimus Prime: No Twilight! shoves the Allspark into Megatron's chest, destroying the Allspark and killing Megatron Optimus Prime: You left me no choice, brother. Twilight Sparkle: confused Brother? Optimus Prime: Yes. We were brothers before we became enemies. Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Optimus Prime: Thank you, Twilight. For saving my life. Twilight Sparkle: You're welcome. Ironhide: Prime, we couldn't save him. Optimus Jazz's upper and lower body parts Optimus Prime: Oh, Jazz. We lost a great comrade, but gained new ones. Pie puts her hoof in Jazz's close hand and begins to tear up Pinkie Pie: Jazz, don't die on me now! Pie pulls back, but Jazz's hand still holds her hoof, refusing to let go and tightens around it. Jazz's optics flash on and Jazz looks at Pinkie Pie Jazz: Pinkie Pie? Pinkie Pie: Jazz. sees he is holding her hoof Jazz: Your friendship brought me back. Pinkie Pie: I guess it did. legs start walking around Jazz: Oh, can somebody grab my legs? Bumblebee: Permission to speak, sir? Optimus Prime: Permission granted. Rarity: You speak now? Bumblebee: I wish to stay with Rarity. Optimus Prime: If that's his choice. Rarity: Optimus Prime: Jazz, you will watch over Pinkie Pie. Jazz: Pinkie Pie: Optimus Prime: Ironhide will watch over Rainbow Dash. Ironhide: Rainbow Dash: Optimus Prime: Ratchet will stay with Fluttershy. Ratchet: Fluttershy: Optimus Prime: I will watch over my best friend, Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle: pulls the last shard of the Allspark out of Megatron's chest Optimus Prime (voice): With the Allspark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. But fate has yielded its reward: a new world to call home. We live among its Equines now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting...protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars: We are here. We are waiting.